


Home

by Thats_Kinda_Gay_Bro



Series: Sleepy Boys and Company [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Teen Father, Tommy and Tubbo are like platonic love at first sight, baby fundy, they adopt tubbo, wilbur is a teen dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Kinda_Gay_Bro/pseuds/Thats_Kinda_Gay_Bro
Summary: After walking on the trail for about ten minutes, Tommy noticed a person sleeping on a bench in front of a playground. Upon closer, yet careful examination, the person seemed to be about his age, yet significantly smaller. He was thin and obviously tired, seeing as he was knocked out on a bench in broad daylight. His brown hair covered the majority of his face and he needed a haircut. Tommy stepped forward and gently nudged the kid awake.“Hey, are you okay?”The kid looked up at Tommy, tired and confused “I- yeah, I think so”“Are you sure? Where are your parents”The kid cautiously responded, “Well- I don't know.”----------Tommy finds Tubbo alone and afraid in a park.Wilbur has to deal with being a teenage father.Phil has to be a single father to now four sons.Techno is... well Techno is Techno.
Relationships: Phil Watson & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot / Sally the Salmon
Series: Sleepy Boys and Company [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103222
Comments: 25
Kudos: 373





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic I will be referring to Tubbo as Tubbo and Technoblade as Techno even though it takes place in the real world and not Minecraft. Also, they are almost all younger. So Tommy and Tubbo are 14, Techno is 16, and Wilbur is 17-18. Everyone else's ages will be said as they are introduced.
> 
> My posting schedule isn't great. My hope is a chapter a week, but I can't promise anything.

It had been a rough couple of months since Tubbo’s dad left him and his mother. They had been struggling to make ends meet without his income as it was, and now Tubbo’s mother was on the verge of losing her job. It had been rough, but at least they had each other. Tubbo’s mother made her best effort to keep Tubbo happy and healthy, but she wasn't seeing any changes. He was hungry and she could see his upset whenever he thought she wasn't looking. She was trying her best, but her best wasn't enough.

She couldn't handle knowing she was failing. That she alone wasn't good enough. She wanted her son to have a good life and she couldn't provide that.

Tubbo had managed to convince her to go out. He was tired of being stuck inside and wanted to stretch his legs at the park. After about an hour of awkward silences and uncomfortable conversation, they sat at a park bench to catch their breath.

Tubbo broke the silence “It's a nice day today”

That was simply untrue. It was overcast and humid. Tubbo was just pulling from his list of conversation starters that he kept in the back of his head.

“Hmm?” She hadn't been listening.

“It was nothing.”

After a few more moments of empty silence, Tubbos' mother stood up.

“I’m going to go get a pretzel or something for us to share. I’m getting hungry” she awkwardly stumbled to say.

Tubbo followed suit in standing “Oh that sounds ni-”

“No, you stay here. I'll be right back” She cut him off early before quickly walking away from him.

Tubbo awkwardly sat back on the bench, confused. He waited a couple of minutes for her to come back. Then he waited another couple of minutes, and yet another couple of minutes. He kept waiting until at least an hour had passed and he was incredibly worried. He finally stood up and began to search for her but he found nothing. He would try to call her but he had left his phone at home because he didn't usually need it. He tried calling her name but that only seemed to succeed in confusing the other park-goers.

He tried to go back home, but when he got there there was seemingly no one home and the doors were locked.

He was exhausted from his walking and searching and finally returned to the park bench where he had last seen his mother. He had always been told that if you get lost you should stay put, and while he was not technically lost, he was alone and scared. He figured this was close enough.

He decided he would rest now, and make the long walk to the police station in the morning.

\--------

Phil Watson was making his three sons get up bright and early on Saturday morning. They were going to the park. Phil had a meeting with his boss there and decided the boys hadn't had enough fresh air recently and, much to Technos dismay was making them join him.

Phil’s sons were all pretty annoyed that they had to go. Even the youngest, Tommy, was 14 at this point and obviously didn't want to go to the park.

Techno woke up at around 6:30 in the morning after a completely restless night of sleep, as per usual. He shared a small room with Tommy so when he woke up he left quietly to not wake him. He went to the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot that he had already prepared the night before so he would not have to do it while half asleep. He sat on the counter while he waited for it to brew. He still hadn't completely woken up yet from his four and a half hour restless sleep. He realized he was still sitting in the dark and got up to turn on the lights. He squinted at the sudden fluorescent lights that he swears burns his retinas.

By the time the coffee was finished brewing, he heard who he guessed was Phil moving around in his room. Wilbur and Tommy refused to wake up until at least 8 on weekends. Soon after Techno had sat down on the couch with his coffee he saw Phil come out of his room and made eye contact.

“You’re up early.”

“Or, consider this, you’re up late,” Techno shot back with a grin.

Phil smiled at his son “Fair enough.”

Phil walked into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. Techno and Phil almost always did this. Techno would wake up before everyone else and make coffee, Phil woke up soon after and commented on how early he was up, and they laughed about it. Techno didn't understand why Phil even acted surprised anymore at how early he had woken up. It was common knowledge that Techno barely slept. After about 20 minutes of chitchat, Phil started to make breakfast and Techno retreated back to his shared room.

He no longer cared about not waking Tommy. Surely he had gotten enough sleep by now, seeing as he was knocked out by 11 the night before. He pulled up Minecraft on his PC and got to work on his potato farm in skyblock.

About half an hour later he heard Tommy begin to stir in bed, and decided to try and wake him up. First, he gently shook him.

“Hey Tommy, dads almost done with breakfast, you need to get up.”

When Tommy didn’t even stir at that, he decided it was time for plan two.

“Tommy you little shit get up!”

He hit Tommy over the head with a free pillow repeatedly.

Tommy began to stir at that.

“MRPHMPRH- TECHNO WHAT THE HELL STOP IT!”

“Now you're up.”

“Bitch what the hell was that?” Tommy irritatingly asked Techno.

“You didn't wake up when I was nice, so I stopped being nice.”

Tommy grumbled some incomprehensible words under his breath as he grabbed his phone “What the hell it isn't even 8 yet”

“Yeah well I got up at 6:30 so you can handle 7:30” Techno remarked as he walked back over to his bed to get dressed.

“Fine. Do you know when breakfast will be ready?”

“Well, seeing as dad started it like, a half an hour ago, it's probably done already. He isn't exactly extravagant with our meals.”

“Fair point”

“Well,” Techno was working on buttoning up his shirt “I’m going downstairs in a minute. I recommend you come down soon too if you hope to get at least lukewarm eggs.”

“I got it, I got it” Tommy grumbled as he rolled out of bed.

Tommy looked back down at his phone after Techno left. No new messages. He checked his socials. He got a few more likes on his Twitter post. He had replied to Discord's tweet “I want to know a guy who knows a guy”.

Tommy got dressed and went downstairs where he found Phil standing in the kitchen with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast and Techno sitting at the counter with the same meal. Tommy went to the fridge quietly and pulled out his orange juice and poured himself a cup before sitting down with Techno. Phil made him a plate and passed it to him.

“Thanks, Dad,” Tommy said quietly, before contrasting that with “so why the hell did I have to get up so early again?”

“I’ve told you a million times, Tommy. I have a meeting with my boss today at the park, and you three are coming with me.”

“And why do we have to do that?”

“Because SOMEONE almost burned the house down by leaving the oven on last time I left you alone, and nearly flooded the sink the time before that. So I can't trust you with being home alone anymore”

“Mmmmmm, that doesn't sound like something I would do, dad.”

“Well, who says you did it, Tommy? I just said someone.”

“Oh!” Tommy grinned as his dad played along “good man.”

Phil smiled at his stupid son “And besides, you all have been cooped up inside for a while, it’s good to get some fresh air every once and a while.”

“If it's because of the air, I could open a window.” Techno finally butted into the conversation.

“You know that's not what I mean, Techno.”

Wilbur finally joined them downstairs at eight.

“Oh, sorry dude, you took too long and we gave your cup of coffee to the child” Techno shrugged.

“Oh, I know you did not give Tommy coffee.” Wilbur walked to the coffee pot and poured the last of it into his mug.

“Oh come on Will, I could handle coffee. It smells delicious.”

“First of all, no. You would hate it. Second, I am not dealing with Tommy after coffee. You are too much as it is with just your coke.”

“Fuck off Will it wouldn’t be that bad.”

After another half an hour of bickering and complaining, they finally left the house. Techno managed to beat Tommy and Wilbur to shotgun.

After a few minutes of silence and occasional mean comments, Tommy said, very loudly, “Techno we should get bunk beds!”

“Absolutely not” was Techno’s simple response.

“Why not? They would be fun! And we would have more room for activities!”

“What activities exactly?”

“I don't know! We could set up mini-golf?”

“Mini Golf.” That was about the stupidest thing Techno had ever heard from Tommy’s mouth, and Tommy had said some stupid shit.

“I don't know, man, that was the first thing that came to mind,” Tommy whined, “what do you have against bunk beds anyway?”

“Nothing in particular, I just don't want to have to climb up and down a ladder every day”

“Then you can have the bottom bunk!”

Techno turned around to face his brother “Do I look like someone who would sleep on the bottom bunk to you?”

“I mean- I don't know. I sure don't want to sleep on the bottom bunk!”

“What if I had a girl over and she saw that I not only shared a room with my little brother, but also slept in a bunk bed, AND I slept on the bottom bunk! I mean- It's not like I have girls over- I am very lonely- but on the off chance that a girl was interested-”

“EXACTLY! You have no reason not to have a bunk bed with me! I don't care about what girls think and I have a better chance of having girls over so-”

“You do NOT have a better chance of having girls over. When was the last time you even spoke to a girl?”

“The other day! When Wilbur had Sally over!”

“Oh our brothers girlfriend does not count”

“She does too!” Tommy turned to Wilbur “Sally counts right?”

“Well I mean- Sally IS a woman,” Wilbur said without looking up from his phone.

“EXACTLY”

“Wilbur, why are you siding with HIM?”

“I’m not. I would rather die than side with Tommy. I'm just telling the truth”

“Alright boys calm down, we’re here.” Phil interrupted as he pulled into an adjacent parking lot to the park.

They all got out of the car and walked across the street to the park. Phil spotted his boss.

“Alright boys, I've got to go talk to Mr. Davis. You can go do your own thing. Just stay within eyesight of each other and try not to get kidnapped.”

They separated from Phil and walked down the main sidewalk. Being there felt off. It was early on a Saturday, so the only people there were mothers going on runs and walking their dogs. Only about half of the vendors had set up yet.

“I don’t know what Dad expects us to do,” Wilbur remarked, breaking the silence.

“We could be wrong uns” Tommy suggested.

“What exactly does that entail, Tommy?”

“Vandalism, assault and battery, and, I don't know, sexism?”

Wilbur rolled his eyes “Oh wow, I sure love being sexist”

“Don’t forget about how racist you are, Wilbur” Techno added.

“Oh yeah, you can't forget about that. Will, what's your favorite slur?”

Wilbur thought for a minute “Tommy.”

“What?”

Techno lost it.

“What I don't understand”

Wilbur broke and started laughing too.

“What? Guys come on!” Tommy whined “What's so fun- Oh. OH... You guys are the worst you know that?”

Techno punched Tommy in the arm as he calmed down. They continued to walk in silence for a little while.

“Are either of you craving a soft pretzel?” Techno asked the others.

“I mean, I could totally go for a pretzel right now” Tommy replied.

Wilbur and Techno made eye contact and both put their fingers on their noses immediately.

“Well Tommy, looks like you're getting it” Wilbur smiled.

“Uuuuugh, you guys always do that” Tommy started walking away.

“Don’t forget to ask for cheese!” Techno called after him.

Tommy mocked him to himself as he searched for an open vendor.

Tommy walked for a few minutes until he spotted one. He went up to it and bought one, purposely saying no when the vendor offered cheese. On his way back, though, he decided to go a different route. He had been coming to this park since he was a baby and he knew how to get to the more scenic trails.

After walking on the trail for about ten minutes, Tommy noticed a person sleeping on a bench in front of a playground. Upon closer, yet careful examination, the person seemed to be about his age, yet significantly smaller. He was thin and obviously tired, seeing as he was knocked out on a bench in broad daylight. His brown hair covered the majority of his face and he needed a haircut. Tommy stepped forward and gently nudged the kid awake.

“Hey, are you okay?”

The kid looked up at Tommy, tired and confused “I- yeah, I think so”

“Are you sure? Where are your parents”

The kid cautiously responded, “Well- I don't know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this chapter pre-written before I posted chapter one but I cannot promise that will happen often. My posting schedule will probably be pretty slow from here on out.

The kid sat up and moved to the end of the bench.

“Can I sit?” Tommy pointed to the space beside him.

“Uhhh, sure?” The kid said unsure.

Tommy sat in the space beside him “So, what are you doing here?”

The kid shrugged.

“Well, surely you know your name right? I’m Tommy, and you are?” Tommy offered his hand for a handshake.

He took Tommy's hand “Tubbo.”

“Well, it's great to meet you. Are you hungry?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Probably at lunch yesterday”

“Jesus Christ that was ages ago!”

“I guess so. I sorta lost my appetite last night. That's kinda lucky I guess. It's not like I have much access to food.”

Tommy handed him the soft pretzel “Here, eat up. My brothers can get their own damn pretzel.” he waited for Tubbo to take the pretzel “Sorry I already took a bite out of it. If it bothers you you could rip those bits off and I could eat them”

“I don’t want to take your pretzel from you. Thank you though.” Tubbo politely declined.

“No, please. I insist. We have plenty of food at home. Five dollars won't kill us” Tommy smiled.

Tubbo hesitantly took the pretzel from Tommy with a quiet “Thank you,” and started carefully tearing the parts off that Tommy had bitten, and passing them back to Tommy.

Tommy looked away awkwardly as Tubbo ate. Eventually, he spoke up.

“So you don't know where your parents are,”

Tubbo shook his head with a mouthful of pretzel.

“Do you need help finding them?”

Tubbo was quiet for a moment while he finished chewing. When he was done he said “Well, I would greatly appreciate it. You don't need to though,”

“Of course I do! I’ll tell you what, you can hang out with me and my brothers until my dad is done with his meeting, then when he’s done, he’ll be able to help!”

Tubbo smiled at Tommy “Thank you”

Tommy stood and extended his hand to Tubbo to help him up. Tubbo took the hand with a laugh and Tommy led him to where his brothers were.

As they approached Techno and Wilbur, Tommy waved at them aggressively.

“Dude, what is it?” Techno looked at Tommy's empty hand and then at Tubbo next to him “We told you to get a pretzel, not a kid.”

“Well I mean- technically I did get a pretzel if you think about it. I just- I just don't have a pretzel anymore.”

“What- you ate the whole pretzel? And what took you so long? And why the hell did you eat the whole pretzel?” Wilbur looked between him and the new kid he had never seen before “And you made a new friend?”

“No guys- guys come here” he gestured for them to get in a huddle away from Tubbo.

“What are we, a sports team?” Techno joked as they got into the little triangle.

“Guys look,” Tommy ignored him “this kid is lost. He doesn't know where his parents are and he hadn't eaten since like, lunch yesterday or something. He was starving so I gave him the pretzel,”

Wilbur glanced out of the huddle and at Tubbo, then back down “So the kid needs help? I can go get Dad”

“I told him he could hang out with us until dad is done with his meeting”

“I think Dad and Mr. Davis would understand the interruption. This is kind of an emergency.”

Techno spoke up “Maybe we should ask the kid if he wants us to get Dad now or wait, he might feel uncomfortable interrupting”

Tommy agreed and after a moment of hesitation, Wilbur agreed too.

They turned back to Tubbo who had been uncomfortably watching them.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot!” Tommy looked between his brothers and Tubbo “Tubbo, this is Wilbur and Techno, and Wilbur and Techno, this is Tubbo!”

“Hi Tubbo,” Wilbur greeted, “yeah I’m Wilbur, Tommys older brother. He told us you’re lost?”

“Well, I’m not technically lost. I know basically where we are. I live on just the other side of town. I just… I just lost my mom,”

“So your mom disappeared,” Techno chimed in “what about your dad?”

“Oh um, my dad… well I haven't seen my dad in months. He left a while ago” Tubbo avoided eye contact with any of them. Only occasionally looking Tommy in the eyes.

“So you don’t know where he is either?”

“No”

“How old are you, Tubbo?” Wilbur asked.

“Oh, I'm 14”

“When is your birthday?” Tommy asked out of nowhere.

“Uhm, December 23rd?” Tubbo responded, surprised.

“Of 2006?

“Yes?’

“DAMNIT!”

Tubbo jumped back “What's wrong?”

“You're older than me” Tommy grumbled.

Tubbo let out a sigh of relief, glad that he hadn't done anything wrong “Oh, okay”

Wilbur rolled his eyes “Tommy, please shut the hell up”

“What? I’m helping!”

“No you aren't” Wilbur looked back at Tubbo “Tubbo, our Dad can probably help you a lot more than any of us can. We can go interrupt his meeting if you want,”

“Oh, um, that's okay” Tubbo looked at the ground “I don't want to be an inconvenience,”

“Are you sure? Because it's not an issue. I'm sure him and his boss won't mind”

“I’m sure. Thank you though” Tubbo smiled at him.

Wilbur looked at him concerned. He made eye contact with Techno, unsure of what to do.

Tommy hooked his arm around Tubbo suddenly, breaking the tension of the moment. Tubbo jumped almost a mile before he saw it was Tommy being friendly and settled down, enjoying the warmth of another person against the chill of the morning.

“I’m going to go fuck around on that playground over there!” Tommy pointed to an empty playground just a little ways up the path “wanna come with, Tubbo?”

“Um, sure!” Tubbo smiled at the friendly boy beside him. Tommy grabbed his arm and practically dragged him over to the playground. As they rushed off, they noticed Techno and Wilbur settle on a bench and each pull out their phones, Wilbur putting his earbuds in as well.

Tommy and Tubbo got to the playground and Tommy immediately climbed up to one of the higher platforms. He kneeled out of sight for a moment and when he poked his head back over the wall he yelled “Wanna play tic tac toe? This thing has one of those stupid little tic tac toe games!”

“Sure!” Tubbo abandoned his idea of getting on the swings and climbed up to join Tommy.

Tubbo was a lot better at tic tac toe than Tommy apparently, and it drove Tommy insane.

You bitch! You have to be cheating!” Tommy yelled after his eighth time of being beaten by Tubbo!

Tubbo just shrugged and spun one of the letters over to X.

Tommy only beat Tubbo twice out of the 15 games they played. While in the middle of a new game, that Tubbo was probably going to win, Tommy heard Phil's voice yell “Techno?”

Tommy shot up, looking over the wall “What is dad doing here? His meeting was supposed to last for like, another hour”

Tommy climbed down from the platform, Tubbo in close pursuit, as they walked back to Techno and Wilbur's bench.

“What's wrong Techno?” They heard Phil say “what's the emergency”

Before Techno responded, Tommy came up behind Phil “Hey dad!”

Phil turned around “You guys look fine, why did you message the code word, Techno?”

“You sent Dad the codeword?” Wilbur looked shocked at Techno.

Techno sighed “I couldn't just stand by. The kid needs help. This felt like an appropriate situation” He rolled his eyes and looked at Phil.

“Who?” Phil turned back to Tommy and Tubbo “This kid?” He looked back at them, Wilbur nodded.

“I’m a bit shocked” Tommy stepped around Phil to get to Techno, leaving Tubbo's side “You felt bad enough for Tubbo to send an emergency message to Dad? I mean, not that I don’t feel bad for him, you just seemed so indifferent”

Techno glared at Tommy “This means nothing”

“Aww, Wilbur, Techno has a heart!”

Techno smacked Tommy upside the head “Alright boys that's enough” Phil interrupted “Tell me whats going on,”

“Tubbo here is lost” Tommy spoke up, rubbing the spot where Techno had hit him.

“You’re lost?”

“Well, kind of. I know where I am, I just can't find my mom”

They all eventually managed to explain the whole situation to Phil, who looked sympathetically at Tubbo “Well, Tubbo, I’m Phil and it is very nice to meet you. I’m afraid there isn't much I can do in the way of finding your mother, but I can certainly give you a ride to the police station and a place to sleep if need be,”

Tubbo smiled at Phil “Thank you so much, sir”

Phil smiled back at him “It’s the least I can do”

Phil got the kids into his now even more cramped car. Techno still sat in the front seat while Tubbo sat stuck between Tommy and Wilbur in the back.

“So, Tubbo, do you have any family nearby you can stay with?” Phil looked in the rearview mirror at Tubbo.

“No sir, we moved out here about a year ago for my dad's job, so everyone is on the other side of the country”

“Well, that's too bad. The police probably aren't going to want you staying with some random people you just met, and you probably don't want to do that either,”

“Oh no, it's not that-” Tubbo started to deny his claims but was interrupted.

“You don’t need to feel bad about being uncomfortable with a random adult man you met 15 minutes ago” Wilbur patted Tubbo's shoulder gently.

“Exactly” Phil nodded at his son's remark. Tubbo looked at his hands as he fidgeted with his fingers.

“Of course, you are more than welcome to stay with us until they find a more permanent situation, it just seems like that might be sort of uncomfortable for you,”

“Yeah! We might be murderers who pick up lost kids to murder them!” Tommy practically yelled in Tubbo's ear.

“You guys aren't though, right?” Tubbo asks, only half-jokingly.

Techno laughed at the sudden worry in Tubbos voice.

“Well, we aren't, but you might have to keep an eye on him” Phil jabbed his thumb at Techno.

“When I was little, Wilbur told me that if I didn't keep my room clean then Techno would eat me” Tommy laughed

“And I would have.” Techno deadpanned, making eye contact with Tommy.

Tommy recoiled from Techno's stare and uncomfortably laughed. Phil just laughed and shoved Techno to the side a bit, before focusing back on driving.

“We are almost at the police station. I can probably do a lot of the talking if you want me to, but they will want to ask you questions too.”

“I know. Thank you again”

“You are very welcome. I will do whatever I can do to help you,”

Tubbo really hoped these were not kidnappers. They seemed too nice to want to kill him, but he did see in a documentary one time that psychopaths were very charismatic. Techno seemed a bit odd, but he was still clearly concerned for Tubbo's safety.

They pulled into the parking lot of the police station. They all went in with him. Techno couldn't help but glare at every worker there. Phil led them up to the front desk, keeping his hand on Tubbos shoulder either to comfort him or keep track of him. Tubbo couldn't tell.

“Excuse me?” Phil got the attention of the front desk.

“Oh, hello! I’m Lauren Miller how can I help you?”

“Hello ma'am, this boy was separated from his mother yesterday afternoon and we are trying to help him find her.”

She took all of them to another room to speak to a police officer.

“Hello sir, I’m Officer Jones, I heard this boy can’t find his mother?”

The Officer was a tall, older man. He had harsh features and looked like a high school football coach. He wasn't exactly friendly-looking. Techno stood directly behind Tommy with a protective hand on his shoulder, keeping an eye on the police officer.

“You heard correctly, officer”

“And what is his name?”

“Tubbo Schlatt”

“And his mother's name?”

They continued with basic questions like that. Phil answered most of the question, Tubbo filling in on parts Phil didn't know.

“And what is your relationship with these people?” The officer asked Tubbo.

Tubbo hesitated for a moment before replying with “I’m friends with Tommy” and pointing back at him. Tommy nodded enthusiastically.

“So this man is your friend's dad?”

“Yes”

The officer looked at Tubbo for a moment, before looking up at Phil “A social worker should be here soon. We are going to work on filing a missing person report on Tubbos mother. The social worker is going to want to speak to him alone if that is okay with both of you”

Phil nodded and Tubbo shrugged.

Tommy butted in “Can I stay with him?”

“I’m sorry son, but no you can’t. We don’t want any people in the room to sway Tubbos answers”

Techno mumbled “bullshit” under his breath. Everyone in the room chose to ignore it.

Less than a minute later, a kinder faced lady knocked on the door “Hello? I’m here to speak to Tubbo Smith?”

“Yes, that's him” Phil gestured towards Tubbo.

“Hello, Tubbo. I am going to have to ask that everyone else leaves the room while I talk to Tubbo. I will bring him out to you when we’re done”

Phil led the boys begrudgingly out of the room and the officer closed the door behind them. It was just Tubbo and the social worker. She seemed friendly enough, but Tubbo still felt uncomfortable. Somehow, more uncomfortable than he felt with a random adult man who has no legal training in dealing with children.

“Hello Tubbo, I’m Susan Bakers. It's very nice to meet you”

“Um, hi”

“So, I hear you got separated from your mother and can’t find her”

“Yeah”

“That's what I thought. The police are currently working on finding her from the information you gave. My job is to make sure you are safe and taken care of while we find her and even after we do” She smiled kindly at Tubbo.

Tubbo nodded and made brief eye contact with her. He quickly looked back down at his hands.

“Tubbo do you have any family that you could stay with for the time being?”

Tubbo fidgeted more with his hands “No. They all live across the country” he mumbled barely loud enough for her to hear.

“I see” She looked through the small file she walked in with “Tubbo you seem very nervous, which is completely normal. You are in a very stressful situation that can be difficult to handle. I just want to know if there is anything I can do to ease the tension”

“Uhhhh” Tubbo looked around “I don't know”

She waited patiently for any other type of response.

“Is there any way Tommy could come back in?” Tubbo mumbled.

“Tommy? The blond boy?”

He nodded.

“Sure I could do that! I’ll be back in a moment” She got up and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets another son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to write! I've been caught up in a lot of stuff recently but I am determined not to abandon this fic! I just wanted to let you guys know that this fic is set in a vague country that they all happen to live in and an even more vague city. I am, however, American, so the school system is based on the American public school system.

Phil steered his sons out of the office. Officer Jones led them to a small, empty waiting room. Tommy immediately plopped down in one of the wooden waiting room chairs with some sort of jade green cushion and crossed his arm across his chest. Phil sighed and sat in a chair next to him. 

“Tommy, I’m sure Tubbo will be fine in there”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine,” Techno said, carefully watching officer Jones as he walked out of the room “why do you care so much, anyway? You only met him this morning”

“I don’t know, man! He just seems nice.”

“He’s just happy that someone is willing to be his friend” Wilbur joked as he sat in the seat on the other side of Tommy. 

“Fuck you, bitch! I have friends!” Tommy shoved Wilbur away from him.

Phil started laughing in shock “Tommy!”   
  
“Oh, what are you going to do? Huh? Ground me?”

“I mean- I could. I have that power” 

“But you won’t”

Phil looked at Tommy for a moment, smiling “... Yeah”

“Yeah…”

Techno sat in a chair across the small room “Seriously though, Tommy. You're so worried about this kid and like, so am I, but you’re acting like you’ve known him your whole life.”

“I told you I don’t know! I just- I just feel like I have, you know?”

As Tommy spoke another person came into the waiting room. It was the social worker. She gently knocked on the open door before entering.

“Hello? I don’t think I properly introduced myself” She smiled at Phil “I’m Susan Bakers, Tubbo’s caseworker.” She offered her hand for a handshake. Phil took it. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Susan. I’m Phil Watson,” he put his hand back in his pocket “that was fast, are you done talking to Tubbo?”

“Oh no, not quite, sir. Tubbo requested that Tommy come back with him to make him feel more comfortable”

Tommy stood “What? But officer Jones said I couldn’t!”

“Well, normally we like to talk to our kids one on one, but if having someone with him would make him more comfortable, I’m okay with that. My goal is to help Tubbo be as happy and healthy as possible, and that’s difficult if he feels uncomfortable around me” She explained rather patiently.

“Lying bastard” Techno mumbled.

Susan gave him an odd look, deciding to look to Phil for some sort of explanation.

“He’s very politically active” Phil tried not to laugh “He doesn’t trust police officers,”

“I… I see” she took a step away from Techno “anyway, Tommy, would you please come back with me? If that’s alright with you, sir,”

“Of course!” Phil smiled “Go ahead, Tommy,”

“Yes!” Tommy was already walking back to the office where Tubbo was.

Susan smiled and waved at Phil before following Tommy.

Phil sat back down, smiling fondly “Looks like Tommy’s excited to have a friend,”

Wilbur shook his head, laughing “Yeah, I mean, I was clearly kidding about someone finally being willing to be his friend, but it seems like he really is glad someone likes him” 

This whole situation was very familiar to Phil. It reminded him a lot of the day he and his wife found Techno. He remembered very clearly walking home one night with his four-year-old son and wife with a baby on the way. They had found themselves in a part of town that wasn’t exactly safe at night and Phil and his wife were just trying to get home as fast as possible. They were stopped, though, by the sound of wailing from an alleyway. Cautiously, Phil stepped in to see what the noise was, and found a child. It was a little brunette boy, about two years old, and barely able to speak, though at his age he should have been speaking in short sentences. He was sitting in a small box, curled up on himself and shivering. It was the middle of winter. Phil could barely comprehend why anyone would leave a toddler out in the cold like this. He tried his best to calm the child and soon after, managed to carry the child out of the ally. That was the day they adopted Techno. He remembered the look on his wife’s face when she saw him very clearly. It was a mix of worry, pity, and absolute adoration of this little orphan they had found. 

Wilbur, like his mother, fell in love with Techno immediately. He had already been excited for Tommy to arrive and now he was getting a little brother even sooner. Tommy and Tubbo were a lot older than Wilbur and Techno had been at the time, but the way Tommy grew so close to Tubbo so quickly made him think about his eldest. 

Phil often saw his wife when he looked at Wilbur. He saw her when he looked at Tommy, too, but Tommy resembled Phil more than he did his wife. Tommy also had no memories of her. Wilbur was the only one of his sons who really remembered her. Techno had some memories, but they were mainly just vague memories of apple juice and bedtime stories. Wilbur, however, remembered her warm embrace and being given her sweater when he was cold. Wilbur remembered being fussed over and her home-cooked meals. 

Wilbur remembered losing her. 

Sometimes Phil would walk in on Wilbur zoned out holding the fox stuffed animal she had given him right before she went into the hospital. “Whenever you miss me, just hug this super super tight, and know that I am right here,” she had told him, pointing at the fox’s “heart”. She had been referring to missing her while she was in the hospital. No one expected them to lose her. She was supposed to be fine. She was only supposed to be there for a couple of weeks, but the cancer spread faster than anticipated.

“Dad? Are you okay?” Techno waved a hand in front of Phil. He had zoned out on Wilbur’s face. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. Just thinking,” Phil blinked hard as he lightly shook his head, trying to get back into the present.

Techno sat down in the chair next to Phil “Oh yeah? What about?”

He grinned “I’m having war flashbacks to the day we found you, Techno,”

Wilbur let out a sharp laugh “Oh my god! I guess this is a pretty similar situation,”

“Yeah, finding a child on the side of the road and one of my biological sons decides we are going to keep it?”

“Are you saying we’re getting yet another brother out of this? Because I don’t know if I can handle a second Tommy,” Techno rested his elbow on Phil’s shoulder. Even sitting down, he was shorter than all of his sons.

“Maybe there will finally be someone in the house who is shorter than you,” 

“Oh shut it, Will.”

  
  
  


“ _ Hello, _ Tubbo!” Tommy announced himself loudly as he walked into the office.

“Hey, Tommy!” Tubbo sat up straighter as Tommy plopped down into the seat next to him.

“So what, am I here to rescue you? Am I your knight in shining armor?”

Tubbo just laughed as Susan closed the door behind her and sat back in the seat across from them. 

“Alright boys, I just have a couple of questions for you, and Tommy, perhaps you can help answer some of them too,”

“Sick, I get to do something!”

“Alright, Tubbo, you said you don’t have any family anywhere near here, right?” Susan asked.

“That’s correct” Tubbo replied, still antsy but visibly a lot less tense now that Tommy was next to him. 

“Okay, do you have anyone else you could possibly stay with? If not, we will have to put you in the foster system and while we can do that, we try not to if there are any other possible options. The foster care system is already crowded enough,” She laughed “Not to scare you though, the system is generally great”

Tubbo looked at the ground, thinking. Tommy spoke up.

“Dad said he’s welcome to stay with us!”

“Oh! Tubbo is that something you would be open to?”

Tubbo just nodded enthusiastically. 

“Alrighty then. Now, that doesn’t mean you can automatically live with them. In the end, it will be mostly your decision, but I do have to okay your semi-permanent living situation and make sure everything is in order and will keep you healthy. Tubbo, what can you tell me about Mr. Watson’s household?”

“Well…” Tubbo looked at Tommy “well I’ve never really been there. Tommy and I have only been friends for a short while”

“But we’ve grown thick as thieves in the time we have been, right pal?” Tommy threw his arm around Tubbos shoulders as best as he could with the separation of the chairs.

Tubbo laughed again, not saying anything in reply, but nodding again.

“Well, Tommy. Can you describe to me, as truthfully as possible, the living situation at your house?”

Tommy thought for a moment “Well, I mean, I’d say it’s pretty good. Dad keeps us well fed. He cooks for us at least once a day usually, you know. Of course, there are times when he can’t cook for us because of some work thing or something, but even then he makes a point to be sure we get food.”

Susan smiled “Well that’s great to know Tommy, but is there anything else you can tell me other than food? For instance, what do your mother and father do for a living?”

“Well, my dad’s like, a data collector or something. It’s really boring, so I kinda zone out every time he starts talking about it”

“Okay, and your mom?”

“Oh… uh…. Well, I’m pretty sure she used to be a veterinarian” Tommy looked anywhere but Susan as he started picking at the arm of the chair.

“So she stays home now?”

“No, um, she’s actually dead now,” Tommy stared into his lap.

Both Susans and Tubbos face dropped. Tubbo brought his hand up to rest on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Tommy I am… so sorry. I should have known better than to pry about that,” Susan put her file down as she looked sympathetically at Tommy.

“Oh please don’t give me that look, it’s fine. You didn’t know,” Tommy forced out a laugh “besides, I don’t even remember her. I was like, three when she died, Wilburs the one that’s all sensitive about it. Not me,”

Tubbo removed his hand from Tommy’s shoulder but continued to give him a look like he didn’t believe him.

“Alright then, let’s change the subject then,” Susan continued. Tubbo was her patient, not Tommy. Besides, she could tell Tommy didn’t exactly want to talk about it with a stranger “Tommy, what is the bedroom situation at your house?”

“Oh, well, I share a room with Techno, and Dad and Wilbur both have rooms to themselves. Me and Techno’s room is pretty big though! I think it’s the master bedroom, but dad figured we needed it more than him”

“Okay, do you think there is enough room for Tubbo? If you and your brother already sleep in a room together…”

“Oh no, there’s room! I could sleep on the couch for a bit until we get Tubbo his own bed!” Tommy thought for a moment, then he gasped “Tubbo we should get a bunk bed”

“We absolutely should, Tommy” Tubbo replied seriously.

Tommy smiled “Oh my god you are so much cooler than Techno” 

“Alright boys, I believe that is all I need from you. We can go back out to speak Mr. Watson now” Susan stood up, beckoning for them to do the same.

Susan walked out of the room, expecting them to do the same. Tommy began to follow her, but Tubbo grabbed his sleeve, making him stop.

“What’s up, Tubbo?”

“I just… thank you. I know we only met this morning, but you seem like a really good friend. Thank you for everything. If it weren’t for you I’d still be on the streets right now. I only hope we can find my mum”

Tommy smiled “No problem, Tubbo. You seem really cool too, I’m excited for our troublesome future together,” Tommy laughed “C’mon, let’s go before she notices we stayed behind,”

Tommy led Tubbo out of the room, Tubbo trailing along behind him, still clutching his sleeve. They got back to the waiting room and Susan was in the middle of speaking to Phil.

“-So I’ll be over sometime tomorrow have a look around and make sure everything is in order. Will that be good for you all?”

“Absolutely! Thank you so much, miss”

“Wonderful! If that’s the case then you all are free to go home and Tubbo is free to stay with you at least for the night, though I trust that everything will be suitable for him to stay as long as is needed,” She shook Phil’s hand once again before gesturing towards the exit, “let me walk you out”

Susan made polite conversation on the way out and they eventually made it to the car, all piling in. 

It was quiet for a few moments before Phil asked “Tubbo, did she fill you in on the specifics of the current plan?”   
  


“No, not really”

“Well, clearly you’re staying with us for the night, then, tomorrow she will be coming over to have a look around and make sure everything is okay for you to stay with us. If everything works out according to plan I’ll be given temporary custody, meaning I can sign legal documents and school papers and such. Oh, also, they say they’ll call me with any developments on your mother. I gave them my phone number since you don’t currently have a phone, right?”

Tubbo shook his head.

“Right. I’ll add that to list of things we have to get you,”

“Oh that’s not necessary, sir”

“Of course it is! How are you supposed to function without one? Anyway, once we get you a cellphone I will make sure to get them to call you as well”

“Oh, dad!” Tommy reached forward to pat Phil’s shoulder repeatedly “Can Tubbo and I get a bunk bed? Please” 

“I-” Phil started laughing “I’ll think about it. Speaking of sleeping arrangements, what are we thinking for now until we get Tubbo his own bed?” 

“He can have my bed,” Tommy said without much hesitation.

“That’s very nice of you, Tommy”

Techno sighed, then groaned, then finally said “No, Tommy keep your bed, Tubbo can take mine,”

“What? Why?” Tommy cocked his head to the side.

“It just seems like it’ll be more uncomfortable sleeping in a room alone with me than it will be with you”

“Very fair point, Techno. So you’ll sleep on the couch until we get Tubbo a new bed and move yours into Wilburs room,” Phil looked as though he was making a list in his head.

“Wait, what?” Wilbur interrupted “Why are we moving his bed into my room?”

“Well of course you two will have to share a room,” Phil looked in the rearview mirror at Wilbur “We only have three bedrooms and I’m sure no one wants to sleep in the same room as me,”

Wilbur groaned.

“What? It will be just like when you shared a room as kids. Remember? When Tommy was a baby and his bedroom was a nursery?” Phil grinned as the memories clouded his mind.

“Ha! Take that, Wilbur! Now  _ you  _ have to deal with Techno in the mornings!” Tommy laughed triumphantly before leaning over to Tubbo and whispering “You better not get up as damn early as Techno does and wake me up.”

Tubbo looked away from the road ahead of them and at Tommy “How early does he get up?”

“Honestly? I’m not convinced he sleeps, man. Sometimes he accidentally wakes me up at like. two in the morning, and then he is up and dressed by six like he got a full eight hours. The man is a nutbag,”

“Holy shit!” Tubbo laughed.

“Tubbo! Language!” Phil laughed

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Tubbo drew back into his seat.

Tommy elbowed Tubbo “Oh don’t worry mate, he just says that to look like a better parent. Truth is he won’t do jack-shit”

“Tommy!” Phil couldn’t keep a straight face long enough to reprimand Tommy.

Wilbur looked up from the phone he had his nose in for the entire car ride “Tommy stop being a bad influence on the kid,”

Tommy inhaled loudly.

“Oh, here we go” Techno sighed.

“I AM NOT BEING A BAD INFLUENCE YOU BITCH IF ANYTHING I AM A WONDERFUL INFLUENCE ON HIM ARE YOU INSANE?” When Tommy stopped yelling he slumped down further into his seat, crossing his arms with the seatbelt pressed uncomfortably across his throat. 

Phil finally stopped laughing and said, “Are you done?” with a fond tone.

Tommy only grumbled something indecipherable and looked out the window at the sun in the distance. It was late afternoon and the sun would start setting in an hour or two. 

Phil grinned as he looked in the rearview window at his eldest, youngest, and Tubbo. “Alrighty then Tommy”

They sat quietly for a minute or two more.

“Alright then, boys” Phil began “When we get home I need you two,” Phil pointed at Techno, then Tommy “To get your room all ready for Tubbo to sleep there. So, you know, move the things Techno needs out of there, make your beds- oh god your room is a mess isn’t it?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say a mess!” Tommy nervously interjected.

“Tommy’s side is. My side is fine,” Techno looked back at Tommy.

“I’m not surprised. Just straighten it up please?” Phil looked in the rear-view mirror at Tommy.

Tommy sighed “Fine”

“Thank you, Tommy,” Phil turned his attention to Wilbur “Wilbur, you’re going out in a bit, right?”

“Yup”

“Wait, wheres Will going?” Tommy sat up from his slumped position.

Phil chuckled to himself “Out with Sally” 

“Oooooooo” Tommy nudged Tubbo “Wilburs going out with his girlfriend!”

Wilbur turned his phone off and sighed “I’ve been with her for like, a year, you’d think you would be over the whole ‘Wilburs got a girlfriend!’ bit,”

“I will never be over the ‘Wilburs got a girlfriend’ bit, Will” 

“I’ve got to say, I’m on Tommy’s side here” Techno said “It’s pretty funny”

Tommy grinned “Thank you Blade!”

Tubbo gave Tommy a questioning look “Blade?”

“Oh its the nickname I gave him when we were kids” Tommy explained “He liked to called himself ‘Technoblade’ so I just shortened it to Blade”

“Why did he call himself Technoblade?”

“It was around when I wanted to start fencing” Techno turned around to look at them.

“You fence?”

“Yup”

“Alright boys, we’re home!” Phil interrupted as he pulled into the driveway “So Tommy and Techno go and clean up your room, Wilbur- get ready I guess, and Tubbo you can hang out with me until Tommy and Techno are done,” Everyone started jumping out of the car as soon as he parked, “And dinners gonna be at six!” He yelled as almost all of them ran up the steps and into the house, leaving just Phil and Tubbo next to the car.

Tubbo looked dumbfounded as the door shut behind the boys, “Well they ran in fast,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i’m doing a bit of retcon because when i started this i wasn’t completely sure where i was going with it but i’ve gone back and changed Tubbos last name from Smith to Schlatt, so just keep that in mind.


End file.
